Betrayal  A Killjoy's Tale
by Elmstreet81
Summary: My name is Runner Six and I am a Killjoy. I have been left for dead by the two people I trusted with my very life. And now I am going to hunt them down and kill them both before they reach Dr d and the fabulous four. This is my promise.
1. Chapter 1

I'm here! And I'm lost. I have no idea whatsoever where here is, but I do know that they left me here to die. The guns flashed a split second before I felt the burning sting in my left arm and side. Both were better shots than that. That I knew for certain. They could have inflected death blows, but no they wanted me to lay here on the blood stained Earth and suffer. This was my punishment for not joining them in their betrayal. I lay surrounded by my own blood until both Lycan Overdrive and Devils Daughter were out of site and I could no longer hear the sound of what had been my beautiful 1969 roadrunner being driven away from me. Long after the dust had stilled back onto the ground I pulled myself up into a sitting position and stared weighing my options. There were only three. One I could give in lay back down and die here in the middle of who the fuck knew where. Don't think I like that one very much. Two I could pull my sorry ass up off this dirt floor and just run. Nope, that just seems a bit too cowardly for my taste. So, that leaves option number three. I could get the hell outta this damn dessert and do something to stop those two before they got to Dr D. Yeah, option three it is. Those mutherfukers should have killed me when they had the chance.


	2. Back Story

K, this situation just sucks. It's been hours since I watched Lycan and Devil drive off, in my car I might add and leave my ass behind. The sun weighs down on me scorching my uncovered skin. Today was not the day to leave my jacket back at the safe house obviously. As if my burning skin isn't enough of an annoyance the inside of my mouth feels like some old piece of newspaper. Newspaper? Damn, where did that thought come from? No one has seen one of those in at least seventeen years. Bl/ind made damn sure to basically obliterate all media that wasn't run by their propaganda unit. Yep, Hitler's press people had nothing on these bastards. Granted of course all the drugs and mind control devises their sick ass scientists created have helped them keep what remaining survivors who didn't make it out of California under their thumbs. And what few of us that did make it out were either half dead or too damn young to do anything other than find a place to hold up and try to stay alive while hiding from all the dracs who search every inch of scorched earth looking for escapes. Trust me when I say that being killed when they find you is better than being captured. The captured are never just taken back to the city to live life in blissful illusion under the influence of the drugs or devises. No, the captured are taken away to the main building of Bl/ind where the scientists can do whatever they dream up. The horror stories about that place make hell sound like a vacation getaway. Thinking of that really makes me wish those two bastards had left me a knife at least. If I'm found out here I'm as good as taken and I'd rather kill myself than be taken.

I swear when I get my hands on those two assholes I'm gonna make Satan look like a fucking puppy dog. Devil has always been a bitch and more than a little messed up. But I thought after ten years of trying to survive out here together we were family or as close to family as possible. We were both orphans after Bl/ind took over. We ran into each other in an old factory while trying to escape the city. Both my parents and hers were killed for speaking out against the system leaving us with no one. When we met it was a gift for both of us, just two scared thirteen year old girls. By some form of miracle we made it out of the city by crawling through old pipes filled with filth and dead animals. Once we hit the open land we ran. There was no destination in mind just the thought of getting away before the dracs could find us. For two years it was just the two of us living from day to day like scavengers. It wasn't much of a life but it was ours and no damn company was gonna take it from us.

Then Lycan came into the picture. Lycan? From the moment I saw him standing in the gas station doorway I knew he was mine. Devil and I had been searching the abandoned building for anything of use when I turned to see a boy not much older than we were standing and staring. Like us he was an orphan and alone. But unlike us he had always been an orphan. His parents had died in a car crash just weeks after he had been born or at least the nuns had always told him that. When he found us we took him in no questions asked. I took him no questions asked. That was the dumbest thing I have ever done in my life.

How long the two of them were involved behind my back I don't know and really don't give a damn about. Now how long they were involved with making deals with Bl/ind though, that I do care about. Dr D took care of us from the moment he found us a few years back and more than that he gave us a purpose. He created a rag tag team of us survivors who would patrol the sectors and fight back the dracs out of the open lands. I thought we were doing something with our lives. I thought my life was with them. I was wrong.

My only friend and my lover have left me to die and you know what, I'm pissed off. So if I have to walk to the end of the mother fucking world to kill them then so be it. They will not get the satisfaction of knowing they left me out here to die like an animal. And no way in hell will they get to Dr D before me. I just gotta keep on dragging myself along.

Damn that sun hates me. I can feel my legs shake and buckle beneath me. It feels like it has been hours since I started walking. Hell it's probably been longer than that.

Just have to go a little farther down this old road. Just a little farther and I'll find an old station or building of some kind.

The bleeding in my side has stopped and I can't feel my feet anymore. That has to be a bad sign.

Shit when did I hit the ground?

Can't move. Guess they will get the satisfaction after all. Now that sucks.

I'll just close my eyes and imagine my car on its way back to me. I can almost hear it in my head.

"Hey Kobra what is it?"

"It's a girl and she looks bad man,real bad"

"Damn we better take her with us back to the station"

"yeah,you grab her feet and I'll get her arms. How the hell do you think she got all the way out here?"

"No fucking clue dude but poison is going to be shocked as hell when he sees we brought home a chick hahahahahaha"

Is that laughing? Great I'm dead and whoever these two idiots are they're laughing at me. Wish I could open my eyes and glare at them. But the darkness is coming and it looks so inviting.


End file.
